Journeys Soon Forgotten
by SniperKnighter
Summary: The Tale of a young trainer going throw an average Pokémon journey that most may forget, but perhaps some may remember.
1. Pro Log, And New Beginnings

Journey's Soon forgotten

(A Pokémon Adaptation)

 **Entry 1: Prolog, and New Beginnings**

Hello, and welcome to the world of Pokémon, I'm sure that opening isn't new to most of you, and your probably would expect a professor to tell you all about our wondrous world of Pokémon. Unfortunately I have to burst your bubble right from the start. You see, the world of Pokémon you're thinking of and the world I live in are two different places altogether. Pretty much, this is the exposition before the actual story you'll be following me on so pay close attention.

From the get go, the chances of you ever meeting a Pokémon professor are astronomically low, they are the greatest minds the world has to offer and the closest you may ever get to meeting one is when they release new technology or make public statements. Now that you know this you should probably guess there's no such thing as a 'Starter Pokémon'. The way to actually obtain a Pokémon is to buy one, catch one, or hatch one. For people like me buying one is not an option. Pokémon are expensive and so is the equipment you need to go on a journey. What, did you a assume that you could just take a few supplies and go off at the age of ten on a journey with dangerous creatures that can hurt you? Nope, you need to be prepared for the outside world before you just rush into it. Especially sense people are not going to help you on your journey out of the kindness of their hearts, and you can't go anywhere at the age of ten. A ten year old wouldn't last a day in the wild without supervision.

The real age you may go on a journey is sixteen and above. Now back to supplies, just think of it as if you were going camping, but for a extensive period of time. You need enough food that won't spoil, enough water that's easily carried. A tent to sleep in every night, basic survival skills, something to entertain you, food for the Pokémon, and if possible an easy mode of transportation, something sadly that I lack. Also for you to survive as a trainer and be recognized as a trainer you must purchase a extremely expensive device called a PokéBand. This device isn't cheap but worth the cost, it comes with the tools you'll need as a trainer. A PokéDex, Watch, Map, Currency Counter, PokéScanner, and Trainer Record. I assume that most of that was self explanatory but perhaps your wondering what is a PokéScanner? It's a device that you scan your Pokémon with to show what types of moves it can learn, will learn, and has learned, it also measures it's compatibility with you along with the mon's health. Another thing to point out is that money can be gained and lost throw battle, labor, and competitions, and as you should know, MONEY IS IMPORTANT! In this world and any other world, without money you may as well pack your bags and head home. But like I said you can earn it in different ways so you won't be broke forever as long as you have the will to push on.

Another important rule to follow as a trainer, well an unspoken rule, is when your challenged to a battle you must face the challenge head on, unless you have a viable reason not to, you may choose not to but each time you do your Trainer Record, let's say, darkens. Basically you are seen as a flake and most people look down on people who would run from a fight if you know what I mean. A viable reason not to fight is if your aiming for a role in a competition instead of glory through victory at a gym, did I happen to mention you need 10 gym badges to enter the Pokémon League Tournament? But back on topic, this only applies if the 2 parties are pursuing separate goals, if they are pursuing the same goal there is no excuse. One more pro tip for you before my journey starts, and that's the 5 types of trainers you'll meet on a journey, #1: Overconfident Trainers, these are the trainers who has won against a few people and now believe they are god like and will win against any opponent in their way. #2: The wealthy, you remember when I said money is important? Well these trainers prove it. They possess the rarest, most high class, most battle ready, most powerful Pokémon due to them having the ability to purchase them. Most of the time when you come across these trainers you'll find most to be girls.

The reason for that is Teenage rebellion. Most girls of High class don't like being told they must marry someone they don't know, or they must do things a curtain way and so they go on a journey to escape from the 'oppression' called rules and limitations. #3: The new comers, I don't think I need to explain this one to you, but if I had to I'd tell you something, it's that these are a hit and miss bunch, they can considered of any of the 5 classes and will either preserve, or quit. #4: Elite Trainers, I shouldn't need to explain this one either but let me breeze throw it. They are the trainers that are the best, have been around longer than anyone else, and normally look down on people who don't try or give up.

Last but not least #5: The middle trainers like myself. We are consider alongside New comers with a hit or miss mentality, but it doesn't apply to giving up and going home as much as it applies to winning and losing.

Basically the motto with us is, you win some, you lose some. Now, hopefully That was informing and perhaps you stuck around till the end, if you did good for you, if you didn't well I guess you fit in the hit or miss category yourself, now just one quick note, I won't remember any of this when next you see me, well, I'll now about the world and everything I've told you, but telling you that info is a different story. So Brace yourself for a Journey you probably will forget, LET'S BEGIN!...

 **It's a Beautiful day in the world of** **Pok** **é** **mon, the sun is shining, the Pidove's are chirping, and 17 year old Tracer Evans is just about to set out on his journey along with is trusted** **Pok** **é** **mon Whirlipede whom he's had sense it was still in its egg. Perhaps your curious why he didn't start his journey last year when he had the chance, well he felt ready to tackle the world then, he also felt like he needed more training and his Venipede should probably evolve before starting on a perilous journey into the somewhat unknown. Let's get a closer look to see our young trainer attempt to start his journey. "Oh, honey did you forget anything, toothbrush, tent, sleeping bag, Oh I thing i forgot to get you enough food, let me go get some!" Said Mrs. Evans frantically concerned about her baby boy. "Mom, I have everything, geez, last year you were trying to shove me out the door, this year you are making me lose daylight! You know that I'll be camping out in Mayalour Forest if I don't get going sooner rather than later. I'd like to make it to the** **Pok** **é** **mon Center before nightfall." Said Tracer half annoyed by his mother over worrying and half impatient to start on his journey.**

 **"The boy's right hun, he needs to get going or else you'll be worried even more about him being in the forest at night." Said Mr. Evans trying to stop his wife from going overboard with helping to pack and worrying about her son. "OH, what if he has to camp out in the forest?! You know it's not safe in there, he could get attacked by a wild** **Pok** **é** **mon, or he could get poisoned, or he could get paralyzed or, OR!" As Mrs. Evans starts to go into a panic, her husband grabs her by the shoulders, "Honey, everything is going to be fine, he's a big boy and this isn't the first time he'll be in that forest, nor will it be his last because he's going to come back. But you want to know how we can assure he'll make it to the** **Pok** **é** **mon center?" Mrs. Evans looks directly at her husband and with a questioning look on her face and asks. "What?" "Not making him wait anymore and letting him leave before it's nightfall." Tracer pears through the kitchen door and says, "Yeah, you should listen to him he's right." Out of the corner of his mouth in a different tone of voice as if to act like his mother's voice of reason in a joking way. After hearing her son say that she playfully ran towards him and go him in a headlock, "Ah, Come here you!" She playfully exclaimed while everyone now in the room started to burst into laughter. After the laughter calmed down, she wrapped her arms around her son in and loving warm embrace as tears started to slowly run down her cheeks.**

 **"Were gonna miss you around here, you and your goofy antics." "I don't know, I think I could get used to things around here without him, I could turn his room into my own private rock hall." Mr. Evans said jokingly from behind his wife in the kitchen. Mrs. Evans throw a punch at his shoulder and said starting to laugh again, "You better not or you'll have to deal with me." Everyone laughed again with Mrs. Evans still slowly crying tears of joy and sadness. Just then Tracers** **Pok** **é** **Ball busted open and Whirlipede popped out wanting to be a part of the family moment. "Oh, and I'll miss you to Crasher." Said Mrs. Evans slowly walking over and petting him on the head. "Yeah, I mean, who else around he could possibly race me around the town as well as you Crash." Said Mr. Evans while sticking his thumb in the air as if to say, you were a worthy opponent, and a good friend. "Whirl, Whirl." Crasher jumped up and down in acknowledgement of the other people who were giving him sighs of their affections. Everyone in the room had a warm smile painted on their face for a few minutes, then everyone left the house and it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Evans to say their final farewells, and for Tracer to say his as well. Mr. Evans walked up and gave his son a massive hug, "Goodbye son, I hope your journey is as great as what mine was back in the day, Oh, and that you meet someone just as amazing as your mother while you're out there." "We'll see what happens dad." Tracer said kinda embarrassed, Mr. Evans let lose a few tears of his own which he tried to hide. "Dad, are you crying?" Tracer said in a loving yet joking way. "NO! It's just sweat from all the heat out here." Tracer shook his head in a nonchalant way while a grin appeared on his face. Mr. Evans Gave his one more big hug that seemed to almost crush his son in the process and then walked back towards the house where his mother was now walking toward her son for her final farewell. Once again Tracer was hugged, but more softly and with arms that were far more quivery.**

 **Mrs. Evans Kissed her son and said, "Be safe out there, and like your father surely said, go find yourself a fine pretty girl out there, one that I can meet when you come back." "Mom..." Embarrassed by the kiss and by what she said Tracer pulled away slightly from his mothers embrace, but Mrs. Evans pull him in closer and slightly started to cry on his shoulder. Slightly shocked by the sudden pull in and crying Tracer said, "Mom, you know I'll be back right? And IF, I fine a girl I'll be sure to bring her back, but that's a strong IF!" Mrs. Evans held him for a few seconds longer then let go of her precious baby boy and walked over to her husband who had an arm ready to rest on her shoulder. "Good bye, Mom! Good Bye dad! I'll be back soon, but not too soon!" Tracer said as he walked off towards town on his way to the forest. "Good Bye, Stay safe out there!" Said Mrs. Evans for the final time as her son waved to them and slowly faded into the distance. "He's gonna be fine dear." Mr. Evans said to comfort his wife. " I know, but I'm still sad he's gone." Mrs. Evans managed to say this right before she bursted into tears on her husband's chest.**

 **Tracer started his way into town and towards Mayalour Forest passing by shops and townsfolk that he had known for years. "Today's the day isn't Tracer, you're going on your journey today aren't you?" Said and elder women who owned a potion store that had known Tracer sense he was a baby. "Yeah, I'm on my way out to Mayalour Forest now." "Is that so, well then if you don't mind waiting a minute I have something to give you." She walked back into her store and came back with a Hyper Potion and handed it to Tracer. " I can't inconvenience you like this Ms. Everett ." "Nonsense, every trainer should have all the tools they need to get started on their journey, take it as a gift from me to you," Tracer looked at the hyper potion for a bit then slowly started to place it in his already sizable bag. "Thank very much Ms. Everett." "You're welcome deary, now get on your way and start that journey of yours." Ms. Everett said with a large smile on her face. "Will do, Thanks again!" Tracer said has he hastened his speed.**

 **All along the way Tracer got encouragement from all the townsfolk, some gave him gifts, while others just said their farewells. Tracer decided to give Crasher one last check up before leaving town so he stopped by the** **Pok** **é** **mon Center on the edge of town, close to the forest, the same** **Pok** **é** **mon Center he visited quite frequently. Tracer walked on in to the basically empty** **Pok** **é** **mon Center and up to the front desk and placed his** **Pok** **é** **Ball on the front desk. "Hey Tina, mind taking a look at Crasher before I head out?" The Women behind the desk karate chopped Tracers head and said with a annoyed expression on her face. "I've told you a thousand times, it's MRS. Ares to you! And of course I'll look at him." She said getting slightly less annoyed by the second. "Going out to the fields to train, or were you just there?" She inquired while heading to the back to get her issued** **Pok** **é** **Scanner. "You don't remember, I'm starting my journey today." A loud crash could be heard in the back of the** **Pok** **é** **mon Center as Mrs. Ares calmly gave a glance to the back of the Center and asked. "Are you OK Dear?" A voice from the back of the center softly but also loudly said. "I'm fine mother, I, just tripped is all." Mrs. Ares suddenly had a look of concern on her face as she said, "If you say so hun." She then directed her attention Tracer while still scanning Crasher and said. "I had completely forgot about that, I assume Jenny did to." Mrs. Ares lowered her voice and said. "That's probably why she, 'tripped'."**

 **Tracer also lowered his voice and said. "I don't doubt it, I think she thought I was leaving tomorrow." "Yep that sounds like her. "sigh" She's a intelligent girl, but the most trivial things can make her scatter brained, she really needs to get out of her comfort zone." Tracer nodded his head and softly said. "Agreed." At that moment Jenny came throw the double doors from the back of the center and came up to the counter slightly panicked, and slightly calm. "I thought you were leaving tomorrow Tracer?" Mrs. Ares and Tracer looked at each other with an expression basically saying, called it. "No, I told you I was leaving today, you got it mixed up." Tracer said to reiterate his point. "no... i know for a fact, that YOU, Tracer Evans, Told me that you were leaving on the 25th, today is the 24th, you are a liar or you didn't check the date as usual." Jenny said, extremely composed and pushing her glasses up to make herself feel proud to have know that fact that Tracer had clearly forgotten. "What are you talking about, it is the 25t-."**

 **Tracer stopped as he looked as his** **Pok** **é** **Band and saw the date for himself. "The, date on my** **Pok** **é** **band is broken, it says the 25th, heh, heh." Jenny glared at him with a disapproving look in her eyes and instantaneously grab his wrist from over the counter and saw the display saying it was indeed the 24th. Jenny glared at him for a few more seconds and then released his arm and instantly stock her nose in the air. "HMM, Liar." Then she walked away back into the back of the** **Pok** **é** **mon Center through the double doors, the place became silent for a minute before she stuck her head out the double doors one last time to say."YOUR SUCH A JERK TRACER EVANS!" Then she slammed the double doors shut . "You really know how to push my daughters buttons don't you?" Tracer Shrugged with a sort of grin on his face in a, I'm guilty way.**

 **Mrs. Ares then placed Tracers** **Pok** **é** **Ball on the counter and said, "Crashers all set to go, no injuries that the scanner or I can see. In all seriousness thou, take care and have a great journey, and make sure to recommend me to any trainer passing this way." She said while reaching over the counter to give him a hug, squeezing his head extremely close to her breasts then soon after releasing him. "thanks Tina, and I will if I see someone heading this way." He said as he headed out the door. "THAT'S STILL MRS. ARES YOU BLOCKHEAD." after she saw him leave, a grin formed on her face then she practically whispered. "Good Luck kid, you're gonna need it."**

 **Now at the edge of the Forest, Tracer Started his journey into the somewhat unknown. Where will his Journey take him? Final out in the next installment of**

Journey's Soon forgotten

(A Pokémon Adaptation)


	2. Mayalour Forest

Journeys Soon Forgotten

 **Entry 2:** **Mayalour Forest**

 **When last we left Tracer Evans, he was heading into the woods on the start of his journey, somewhat aware of the dangers within the forest considering he had been throw them a few times in his life. But this time It was just him and Crasher, his trusted Whirlipede. Tracer kept Crasher out in case of any attacks from wild** **Pokémon** **as they both walks throw the forest, half cautious, half nonchalant sense Tracer sprayed a repel on himself and Crasher before going into the forest. The only problem with that is the fact the whirlipede is only a whirlipede. For some trainers, their** **Pokémon isn't evolved fully on purpose, but in Crashers case he hadn't reached his level for evolution yet, which could cause Pokémon of higher level to attack at any moment, ignoring the repels effects. "From what I can see from the PokéScanners analysis, you're not exactly close, nor are you too far away from evolving Crasher. 'sigh' I wish the PokéScanners predictions told you more than they do, it's so frustrating!" Tracer said, throwing his arm up in exasperation. "Whirl, Whirlipede." Crasher shared in his Tracers feeling of exasperation for he himself didn't even know when he would exactly evolve, he probably knew less than the PokéScanner did about it. Crasher also had uncertainty about his evolution because Tracer had told him and slightly trainer about how to deal with and what might happen when he evolves. Some Pokémon's personalities change drastically when they evolve, causing them to change the way they see things.**

 **"Whirl..." Tracer noticed Crasher getting slightly down and said. "Don't worry Crasher, everything will work out! At one point you'll get to be evolved, and we'll go beat every gym leader in all the Levalate region!" "WHIRL WHIRL!" Crasher gained a bit of confidence from his trainers sudden declaration, but still thought about his evolution while they walked. While about 1/5th of the way throw a wild butterfree suddenly came out from the brush and throw a Silver Wind in Crasher's direction. The Silver Wind traveled fast but Crasher was faster and managed to dodge it completely. Crasher then stood firm waiting for his trainers command. "heh heh, Crasher let's show this butterfree what happens when you mess with us, use Screech!" almost directly after the command was given Crasher let out a loud piercing Screech attack that brought the Butterfree toppling to the ground, unable to take the noise now ringing in its ear's. "Now Crasher, go on and give that Butterfree and parting farewell with Poison Tail!" Crasher charged at its opponent, desperately trying to gain altitude before Crasher's impact, but it was far too late. The Poison Tail hit and cause a one hit knockout the somewhat poor Butterfree, that clearly had no idea what it had gotten itself into. Tracer PokéBand made a message similar to that of a noise when you get a text message, but slightly different. Tracer flipped the screen open and a voice inside said. "Your Whirlipede, Crasher, has gained a level, congratulations." Tracer then closed the screen and gave a thumbs up to Crasher who had made his way back over to Tracer, and after a brief moment of triumph, and a moment to scan the Butterfree with the PokéScanner, than started back down the trail leaving the Butterfree on the road still knocked out.**

 **At about 2/5ths of the way through they came across a sleeping Snorlax blocking the path. Tracer looked on both sides of the path and noticed some Amoonguss on either side. "Well, going around isn't gonna happen, and I don't have anything to wake that beast up, sooo, I guess we'll have to climb, OR, because it's far funner, Steamroller our way across!" "WHIRL!" Tracer got on top of Whirlipede and got himself in position to start moving his feet. "We've done this before and we'll do it again, just like Log rolling Crasher, LETS GO!" With that Crasher started rolling at an extreme speed while Tracer crossed his arms and moved his legs accordingly to match Crashers movement. When they got close enough to the Snorlax Crasher bounced high enough to use the move and then Tracer shouted. STEAM ROLLER!" At that moment they hit the top part of the belly of the Snorlax and rolled over its body, while inflicting damage due to the move. Tracer almost lost his balance on one of Snorlax's lumps but quickly regained his composure. They landed on the other is with Crasher suddenly stopping almost causing Tracer to fall on his face as he was launched forward landing on his feet but with enough speed to knock him over, but managed to slow himself after three hops and then stabilizing himself by putting his arms out for extra balance he stood still for a minute then exhaled a deep sigh of relief. " That, was fun! But maybe nex time you should stop a bit less suddenly Ok Crasher?" "Whirl whir." "GOOD! Let's be off again shall we?" "WHIRL!" And so they continued onward.**

 **At about 3/5ths of the way through the forest nothing of major happened, thou Tracer got the sneaking suspicion around that part, that someone, or something was following them. The same feeling nagged at him when they were about 4/5ths of the way as well, when the sun was starting to set. "Were almost to the next town Crasher, we'll be there in no time, and then we get only the finest free food they have to offer." Tracer and Crasher shared a chuckle at Tracers obviously sarcastic comment and then continued down the path when out of the brush a Fraxure appeared and immediately shot out a pulse of light that at first, Tracer wasn't completely what move it was but throw himself at Crasher and forced Crasher and himself out of the way of the pulse. Crasher and Tracer took cover behind a rock while Tracer whispered to his PokéBand. "Amy, what move flew by us just now?!" The voice on the PokéBand then responded. "Scanning the area now for last used attack, please wait one moment." Tracer peaked his head out from behind the rock to see if the Fraxure was gone but it wasn't and shot another pulse towards them as Tracer dodged behind the rock again. "The last known move to have been used around you was Dragon Rage, will that be all, or do you require further assistance?" Asked Amy, Aka the voice on the PokéBand. "That will be all, thank you Amy." Tracer said trying to keep his voice low. "Alright then, have a pleasant Evening Mr. Evans." Tracer then closed the PokéBand and sighed over his situation and what Amy had said. "I really gotta see if I can change her response to Tracer, Mr. Evans is to formal." A loud roar came from the other side of the rock and another shot was fired in their direction. "Well, ok, so bad news, the Move is Dragon rage which could probably two shot you Crasher, good news, it's not a fast Pokémon, and it's maintaining its distance. It must be a release Pokémon or at least a trained one at that." "Whirl."**

 **"Ok, I'm gonna draw it's fire, you to the opposite side of the path, after that you rush at him and hit him with Steam Roller, you got that?" "whirl" "Ok, 1,2,3 BIGGITY BOCKITY BOCKITY, Look over here Fraxure, nice big target right here!" The Fraxure Roared louder than the first time and fired his lazar towards Tracer. He easily dodged it and then Crasher was on his way to a collision course with the semi large Dragon. Fraxure didn't have enough time to think and was easily Steam Roller'd down. But that wasn't enough to take down the Fraxure and even more angry this time he picked Crasher up and was about to throw him to the ground when Tracer shouted. "Crasher use Screech!" Crasher did and if the fraxure had been any further away from Crasher it possibly only would have ticked him of more, but because of how close they were to each other, Fraxure dropped Crasher to cover it's ears and Crasher was then free and back on the ground. "Now Crasher use Poison Tail!" Crasher once again charged at the Fraxure and dealed critical damage to him, causing Fraxure to be pushed back a little. After regaining balance Fraxure quickly sliced in front of him most likely using slash and managed to hit Crasher who wasn't expecting retaliation so quickly after being knocked back. It seemed to be a critical hit, but the damage dealt wasn't large enough to knock out Crasher. " Fine, if he want to play that way, CRASHER, USE ROCK CLIMB!" Tracer, concerned for Crasher's well being, decided to end it quickly, if not just deal damage and run for it, to protect his Pokémon. Crasher did as he was commanded and charged at the Fraxure with full force. The fruxure was alright now and was also heading towards Crasher, most likely going for a Duel Chop. But suddenly out of nowhere a large net came from one right side of the forest and instantly contained the Fraxure and shoving it to the side Causing Crasher to go straight past Fraxure and a bit more down the path before slowing down and doubling back. Then out of the forest a group of men and a caravan of cages came onto the path. "Thanks kid, if it wasn't for you, we would have had to weaken this thing ourselves, and weve been out here all day so it saved us some trouble." Tracer and Crasher came closer up to the men before Tracer said. "I assume you guys are hunters?" "That's right kid, we've been out here for quite a while looking for this Fraxure, he's gonna fetch a good price."**

 **"Ok, but you do know that i helped you get that and that i get a portion of the money correct? Along with that Butterfree you got in that cage, sense it's knocked out I assume it's the one I Knocked out at the beginning of the forest." The Hunters somewhat jolted after hearing that taking assumption that Tracer would forget about that law."Oh, I guess you're a trainer then." "Yep" The spokesmen of the group nudged one of the others to go get one of their PokéBands and came back shortly after and gave the appropriate amount to Tracer and went on their way, slightly annoyed they had to give up some money to a trainer. "Well, that was fun, we'll get you healed at the PokéCenter, and then have ourselves a good meal before we hit the hay, so good." "Whirl Whirl!" And so they went down the path a bit further until they reached the town and quickly found the PokéCenter. Tracer walked up to the front counter and rang the bell on the desk to get sighed in. Shortly after a well rounded Lady came out and said. "Welcome to the my lovely Pokécenter, are you sighing in, or do you need your Pokémon checked up?" "I'm here for both actually." The lady gave a stern nod and went to go grab a key and a food card from a key rack behind the counter and placed them on the counter. "That's nothing new in my profession dear, lay your Pokéballs on the counter and please scan your PokéBand here if yeah don't mind." Tracer put Crasher back in his Pokéball and place it on the counter where the Lady quick put it on a conveyor belt which quickly shoot back into the back of the PokéCenter. When she came back and started to verify my PokéBands ID. "OH, your Tracer, that little darling that gives Tina such a hard time, I heard that you mind be stopping in today or tomorrow. I'm sorry for not inducing myself, to you sugar, you can call me Ms. Athena." "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard story of you from Tina, heh."**

 **A flying hand landed on Tracer head while a burst of laughter came from Ms. Athena, echoing throughout the PokéCenter. "I don't mean to possibly interrupt your conversation Miss Athena, but might you be a bit less noisy?" Said a short looking boy with thick glasses, and nerdyish persona and look, with green hair. "Oh, sorry hun, I'll try to be a bit quitter." "thank you" The boy went back to a book he was diligently reading. "You crack me up Trace, you mind if I call you Trace?" "No, not at all." Ms. Athena gave a comforting smile before continuing with her talk. "For a young man like yourself to call Tina by her first name is just too funny, I heard that's what made her the most annoyed, but you still kept doing, did you get a kick out of it to?" Tracer thought of his response for a moment before saying. " Well, the karate chops weren't welcomed but her expressions were all worth it." Ms. Athena almost busted out laughing again, but managed to control herself and tone it down to a giggle. "Oh, I almost forgot, Sugar your parents and Tina are waiting for you to call them to see that you arrived, if you don't feel up to it tonight you could always call tomorrow." "No, I'm fine with calling them tonight, I would assume they want me o use the Pokécenter's communications to tell i made it without me telling them." "OH, absolutely sugar, go on over there to the Homophones and get yourself a virtual karate chop." Ms. Athena giggled again while walking back into the kitchen saying she would go take care of Crasher now as she left, so Tracer did as she said and activated a holophone and called the Lamirse towns Pokécenter, and his parents as a joint call. After a few seconds, his parents were the first to respond, followed after by Mrs. Ares. "Oh honey, did you make it to the Pokécenter?" Asked Mrs. Evans slightly happy but also slightly concerned. "hun, you saw the caller Id, you know he's there, also hi there Tina, considered as well I see." Mrs. Ares for a second had a, NO I'M NOT face before returning to normal and responding. "Well, not to the extent of Jessica's worry, but he was one of my commons, and it a somewhat small town like ours that's like a national treasure in a way, also good evening to you both as well." Tracer grinned seeing an opportunity to poke fun at Mrs. Ares. "So, I'm a national Treasure Tina, Well, it that's the case why don't you come on a treasure hunt to find me across the forest, here, I'll draw you a map." While Tracer started to laugh under his breath Tina when from normal to annoyed in seconds, trying to somewhat compose herself. "I've told you a thousand times, that to you, it's MRS. ARES! Also if I could chop you throw the screen I would, don't tempt me." Mr. and Mrs. Evans joined in to Tracers laugher in a less concealed way and for a brief time laughter filled the holophone both. "We'll son, were glad you made it there before nightfall." Said Mr. Evans continuing the conversation. "Oh, have you meet any girls at the Pokécenter?" "David, not now." Interjected Mrs. Evans, but Tracer did have an answer to his father question. "I did, Ms. Athena." Dad gave a look that said, did you really just play me like that? And then Mrs. Ares, Annoyed again, butted in. "You call her by preferred name huh? Just remember Tracer, I have many friends in many PokéCenter, who will gladly give you a karate chop at the door and not let up until they have hit some sense into you!" "Oh, come on Tina, I only call you Tina because were besties or something like that." Mrs. Ares shoot a glare at Tracer before saying. "Prepare yourself Tracer, be prepared." Everyone laughed once again when Mrs.**

 **Ares was slightly pushed aside and Jenny appeared on screen. "You're giving my mom a hard time again, I Know you are... Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans by the way." Mr. and Mrs. Evans turned their attention to Jenny and politely smiled before saying. "Hello dear, how have you been, we haven't seen you in a while?" "Yes, how are things?" Jenny straightened her Glasses and replied with. "Everything with me is fine, although, your son happened to have gotten the date for his departure wrong which throw me off track." Mr. Evans scratched the back of his head and said. "Oh, really now, that's quite a grave mistake you made their son, ha, ha..." Both Jenny and Mrs. Evans started to glare at Mr. Evans as sweat started to drip down his neck and forehead. "David, what does she mean by he got the date for his departure wrong?" Mrs. Evans laid in thick on her husband. " Well, you see, it's actually a funny story, BUT, when I woke up I thought today was the day for Tracer to leave until after I had woke him up and looked at the calendar, he was all like "what time is it?" Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and I didn't want to have woken him up for no reason so I told him, "It's time to start your journey!" and throw the calendar under the bed." At this point everyone in the call, including tracer glared at Mr. Evans. "Dad, you woke me up, at 4 in the morning, on the wrong day?..." Mrs. Ares face palmed. "Tracer I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about forgetting the date, I figured out who was to actually blame." Said Jenny, Glaring at Mr. Evans more heavily. "I forgive you, I would be mad to, and am mad to, Hey I've got a great idea, why don't we all gang up on the real problem here?" Said Tracer also heavily Glaring at his father. "Hold, on now! You would turn on your flesh and blood Son?" said Mr. Evans almost heartbroken. "I don't think flesh and blood would wake me up at 4 am because they didn't want to look dumb, BE GONE WITH THY!" Tracer turned away from the screen as his father looked on in despair (obviously jokingly). "Come on dear, we need to have a talk! It was good to see you got there safe dear, make sure to call real soon." Tracer turned back to the monitor in a flash and smiled. " Will do mom, give dad hell for me will yeah?" "Will do, love you, Bye." just like that the call with Tracer's parents ended. "Well, that was, insightful" Started Mrs. Ares after a brief moment of silence. "Indeed, don't worry, my mom will punish him for his crimes against a man's sleep." Said tracer in a, Justice will be done, manner.**

 **"well, it's late, and both of you should get some sleep, so I'm going to end the call here. Good luck on your journey Tracer." "Yes, and try not to land yourself in too much trouble." Jenny said while adjusting her glasses once again. "Thanks, I won't, see you when I get back Jenny, Tina." "IT'S MRS. ARES T-" Tracer hung up the call before he got scolded again. After a minute of just looking at the screen Tracer went back to the Front counter to wait for his Pokémon so he and Crasher could get some food in their systems, and go to bed.**

 **Now at the PokéCenter, Tracer and Crasher have made it throw the forest, and will strive on towards their next goal. The Allidose City Pokémon Gym. What awaits for Tracer and Crasher? Stay tuned for the next installment of...**

Journeys Soon Forgotten


End file.
